


Prey For Absolution

by namedghouleh



Series: This World Of Ours [6]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Dewdrop FUCKS, Dirty Talk, Hunting, Knotting, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Primal/Prey, Slight Blood Consumption, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namedghouleh/pseuds/namedghouleh
Summary: Dewdrop hunts Aether down in a dark forest. Aether gets caught and Dewdrop decides to show his boyfriend who's in charge. It ends in primal sex with knotting at the end.
Relationships: Aether | Quintessence Ghoul & Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul
Series: This World Of Ours [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155257
Kudos: 11





	Prey For Absolution

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, there's some pretty hefty consensual non-con in here, please don't read if you're uncomfortable with that. They have discussed this beforehand, but I didn't touch on that.

"Run." The small ghoul growled as his senses zeroed in on Aether, who didn't need to be told twice. He took off into the barely lit forest, branches snapping underneath his feet. He wished he'd spent more time exploring the space around the Abbey, maybe that would've given him a chance to escape Dewdrop. Aether heard his boyfriend snarl behind him, moving quickly through the trees and bushes.

"I'll fucking catch you, you're mine!" Dewdrop shouted behind him, only fueling his fear and speed. Aether took a sharp right, ducking between two trees in a dark spot to hide. His heart was pounding, sweat dripping from his hands as he pressed himself into the damp moss of the trees. Dewdrop ran past his hiding spot, still growling lowly and marking the trees with his claws. His boyfriend looked feral, such a far cry from the usually sweet and playful young ghoul. He was a true predator, perfected by years of fending for himself.

Aether snuck away quietly, not wanting to alert Dew of his presence. He got pretty far into the forest before he couldn't hear Dewdrop anymore. Fear curled in his gut, he felt like a mouse being hunted, but the predator was his own boyfriend. Aether swallowed his whimper, trying to get away from the danger.

A branch snapped below his foot, he winced at the sound and listened for movement. Maybe Dewdrop hadn't heard it? Aether walked on, feeling pretty confident he might make it out anyway, he just had to be silent.

He suddenly fell to the ground, a snarling Dewdrop perched on his chest. The small ghoul was panting as he took in the sight of his prey, now trying to crawl from underneath him. Dewdrop leaned down and took a deep whiff of Aether's scared scent, purring with a predatory grin. "You fucking reek of fear, it's delicious." He licked his lips before grabbing Aether's wrists and pinning him to the ground. Dewdrop was surprisingly strong, considering his thin body. Every muscle had been trained on speed and deadliness, the tense muscles forming smooth lines on his skinny frame.

Aether closed his eyes, knowing he'd lost and would now pay the price for his failure. "Please don't kill me, I'll do anything, please!" He begged, trying to break free from his captor. Dewdrop laughed and licked his lips, grinding his erection into Aether's trembling body. "Anything?" He echoed, mockingly.

Aether hiccuped a sob, nodding desperately. "Please don't hurt me, anything you want!" This seemed to please the smaller ghoul, his blown-out pupils studying the wild fear on his boyfriend's face. "But hurting you is part of the fun." He growled before sinking his fangs into Aether's shoulder, who cried out in pain and fear. "Please, you don't have to do this! Dew, please!" Aether begged, not able to think about anything but his need to survive.

Dewdrop moaned at the blood on his tongue, and the sweet words Aether sobbed out. He ground his erection into Aether's surprisingly stiff dick. This made him pull back, Aether let out a moan at the loss of friction. "So, you're begging for your life with an erection. Seems like you're not scared enough."

The big ghoul whimpered, his boyfriend would surely take this as a sign he needed to try harder. "It's the adrenaline, please don't hurt me, please!" Aether tried to explain, his sobs interrupting the words. He winced as he felt Dewdrop's claw sliding down to the seat of his pants, finding the fabric totally drenched. "Then why are you trying to drown my hand?" Dewdrop asked before licking the slick off of his fingers, moaning at the taste. "I think you just want to get fucked by a real ghoul, not some weak pussy." He nearly spat out the words, already clawing at Aether's clothes. The fabric fell away as the sharp nails sliced it off Aether's trembling body, sometimes grazing the soft skin. The bigger ghoul shivered at the cold evening air on his exposed flesh, watching as Dewdrop stared at the blood bubbling up from the shallow cuts. He leaned down to lick it up, smearing blood and saliva over Aether's upper body.

Dewdrop let out a heavy groan before ripping his own pants open, showing off his dripping erection in the moonlight. "I'll kill you before you can think of escaping. Stay still, you don't want me to get any wrong ideas now, hmm?" Every word was a threat as Dewdrop yanked off Aether's pants, tearing the fabric in the process. The bigger ghoul just sobbed as he let it all happen, scared his boyfriend would keep his promise. "Whatever you want, please don't kill me!"

Dewdrop flipped him over and pressed his face into the moss underneath him, sliding his erection through the slick that had collected itself on Aether's skin. "Then you better stay real fucking still for me." The smaller ghoul growled out before sinking his teeth back into Aether's shoulder and pressing his dick into the slick hole. He panted into the bloody flesh underneath him, immediately setting a fast pace.

Aether cried out at the mix of pain and pleasure, small whines and whimpers being forced out of him with every thrust. "Fuck, Dew! Right there!" Aether pushed back into the thrusts, feeling his boyfriend press right into his prostate. A skinny arm snuck underneath his chest, grabbing his throat. "Shut the fuck up." Dewdrop grunted, blood dripping down his face as he increased his pace. Aether's hands desperately grabbed at the skinny hand on his throat, trying to take in oxygen. "Are you seriously trying to escape? Let go or I'll break your fucking neck, I might even drink you dry." Dewdrop snarled into his ear, making him go slack underneath the small ghoul.

"No, please!" Aether choked on his words, starting to feel lightheaded and so close to his orgasm at the same time. He felt Dewdrop's hand leave his neck, instead sinking his nails into his hips, a clear sign he was getting closer too. "Gonna knot you out here, make everyone hear you scream on my dick as you cum all over yourself. I'll kill them if they come to have a go, you're fucking mine!" Dewdrop rambled as he tried to push the swollen base of his dick inside Aether, who was now desperately grinding back into him. His knot slipped in with a filthy, wet sound, making Dewdrop cum inside his boyfriend. Aether cried out at the stretch, shooting his cum into the moss underneath him. He felt Dew grind into him, still caught up in the onslaught of pleasure, the wet pants brushing damp air over his exposed neck. Dewdrop suddenly collapsed on top of him, giving a weak moan.

He seemed to come to a few minutes later, easing his half-hard cock from Aether's abused hole before collapsing next to him. Trembling hands pulled Aether close to the skinny frame, both ghouls curling around each other. "Are you okay?" Aether felt a bit worried, Dewdrop never really acted like this after sex. "I'm so fucking high, oh fuck. That was amazing, it's been so long since I did that. Did you like it?" Dewdrop panted out, loose-limbed and giggly. The bigger ghoul laughed before pulling his boyfriend closer. "That was so hot, I loved it! 'm gonna be covered in marks tomorrow. Was it everything you wanted to do?"

Dewdrop nodded immediately, clumsily petting his hands over Aether's body. "Yes! But I'm absolutely dreading the walk back..." He sighed, not even able to feel his legs at that point. "Don't worry about that, just rest up." Aether sat up carefully and scooped up his shaking boyfriend before walking back to the Abbey. "I'm supposed to be taking care of you now, let me down!" Dewdrop protested weakly, swatting at the bigger ghoul's chest. "You know I love taking care of you, just enjoy your high." Aether shushed him with a kiss to the top of his head, enjoying the smell of cinnamon on his boyfriend.

"Fine, but I'm gonna spoil you rotten tomorrow!" Dewdrop mumbled, too far away to actually hold a conversation.

Aether cheerfully walked to his room, already thinking about the next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one! Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed it, they genuinely motivate me to write and post more! And please leave me some feedback if you'd like :)


End file.
